Mistake!
by llychu
Summary: "Itu anakku, kan? Kenapa kau sembunyikan dariku!"/"Aku sudah tak mengingat apapun tentangmu."/Wanita itu memuja Naruto. Dan Naruto terlalu bodoh dan tak peka dengan perasaan tulusnya./Dedicated to Naruhina Fluffy Day 7 2016 #NHFD7
**OWNER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **STORY BY : LLYCHU**

 **PAIR : NARUTO X HINATA**

 **Rated : T**

 **Merayakan event Naruhina Fluffy Day 7 2016~**

 **HAPPY READING!**

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau kemari?"

"Kau tak pernah bilang padaku, Hi—"

"Kenapa aku harus bilang? Urusanmu hanya sampai kita seranjang, kan? Dan kau menang."

Ya, memang kenyataan begitu. Pahit dan tak bisa ditolak. Naruto sadar perbuatan 3 tahun lalu begitu kurang ajar. Bahkan saat wanita dihadapannya berhenti dari tempat kerja mereka, Naruto tak sadar itu semua akibat ulah konyolnya. Taruhan dengan membawa wanita lugu macam Hinata. Dan saat ini, ada bocah laki-laki yang demi apapun sangat mirip dengannya.

"Kau seharusnya bilang padaku!" nada suaranya naik, memang dia salah. Tapi juga kesal karena merasa gagal dan menjadi pecundang. "Itu anakku, kan? Kenapa kau sembunyikan dariku?!"

Sadar pembicaraan ini tak baik untuk bocah 2 tahun itu, Hinata menyerahkan pada _baby_ _sitter_ yang selalu membantunya mengurus sang buah hati. Ini pengalaman pertama. Hinata memang butuh bantuan sebagai ibu muda. Terlebih sebagai orang tua tunggal. Gerakan halus kepala Hinata mendapat anggukan mengerti dari sang _baby_ _sitter_. Dengan segera wanita paruh baya itu menyingkir dan beralih kelantai dua.

"Jadi ada urusan apalagi? Kurasa kau tak perlu apa-apa dariku, kan?"

Seingat Naruto, Hinata tak sedingin ini. Wanita yang ia kenal tiga tahun lalu lembut dan pemalu. Susah didekati tapi mudah dirayu. Memang tipikal gadis manis walaupun sudah memasuki umur 24 tahun. Bahkan setelah memiliki anak satu, tak ada yang berubah. Tubuhnya masih seramping dulu.

"Maaf," lirih Naruto pelan. Ia sadar tak seharusnya menaikan nada dan marah-marah pada Hinata. Di sini Hinatalah yang paling banyak dirugikan.

"Aku sudah lupa," masih dengan nada dingin, Hinata kembali berujar. "Aku sudah tak mengingat apapun tentangmu."

Naruto tersenyum kecut. Mata gadis itu tetap sama dengan tiga tahun lalu. Mata teduh yang Naruto sadari menjadi penyejuk saat dulu ia kalut. Dan dengan bodohnya Naruto melepaskan wanita hebat macam Hinata.

Bodoh.

Mungkin hanya kata itu yang sekarang sangat pantas menjadi pendamping namanya ketimbang gelar sarjana ekonomi miliknya. Bodoh. Naruto Namikaze bodoh.

"Anak itu mengingatkanmu padaku. Kau tak bisa bohong,"

Telak. Perkataan Naruto tepat mengenai titik terlemah di hati Hinata. Memang benar, kemiripan Naruto dan anaknya tak bisa dielakkan. Bahkan sampai bagian terditeil milik Naruto ada di bocah 2 tahun itu. Kulit _tan_ , mata biru, dua pasang kumis seperti kucing di pipi, rambut kuning. _Copy_ -an. Semua terlihat sangat mirip.

"Apa pedulimu?" Hinata masih mempertahankan sikap acuhnya.

Gemas, akhirnya Naruto memberanikan diri mendekat pada Hinata. Jarak yang hanya 5 langkah itu terkikis cepat. Bahkan Hinata tak bisa menghindar dari tarikan tangan kekar Naruto hingga sekarang wajahnya tepat bertubrukan halus dengan dada Naruto. Tubuhnya terkunci rapat karena lingkaran lengan panjang Naruto di punggungnya. Mendekapnya penuh penekanan.

"Maaf…. maaf…. maaf…." kata-kata itu Naruto bisikan tepat di telinga Hinata. Ia sungguh-sungguh menyesal. Memang niat awal hanya mengikuti permainan gila dari Sasuke dan Gaara.

Ia tobat.

Tak berniat menjadikan kebaikan Hinata yang dengan rela dijamah olehnya karena buaian kata-kata cinta. Bahkan Hinata terus mengatakan cinta saat tubuh mereka bergumul. Wanita itu memuja Naruto. Dan Naruto terlalu bodoh dan tak peka dengan perasaan tulusnya.

"Le-lepas," cicitan pelan tak berarti. Bahkan suara Hinata bergetar karena ia menangis. Tubuhnya tetap diam walaupun bibirnya menolak.

"Aku sungguh-sungguh, Hinata. Aku gila mencarimu kemana-mana." Pelukan Naruto mengerat, "Neji terus menyuruhku menjauh dan tak mengizinkanku menemuimu. Bahkan aku baru tahu kau mengandung saat kau menghilang selama 7 bulan dari Sakura. Dan wanita cerewet itu mencecarku habis-habisan."

"Jangan berbohong lagi! Aku… sakit…"

Dengan cepat Naruto melepas pelukannya. Memberi jarak agar wajah mereka bisa saling berpandangan. Hinata menangis. Air matanya mengalir deras dan raut wajah rapuh wanita itu terlihat lagi. Dengan lembut Naruto menangkup wajah Hinata, menyatukan kening mereka berdua agar Hinata mengerti betapa gilanya Naruto karena kehilangannya.

"Aku tak berbohong," bisik Naruto lirih, matanya menatap lurus kemanik lavender Hinata, "Aku mencarimu. Memaksa Neji terus-menerus hingga ia pindah dan tak ada satupun yang tahu. Aku mendesak Sakura untuk setidaknya memberi kabar tentangmu padaku. Tentang anak kita."

Hinata menggeleng lemah, "Anakku… Boruto anakku!"

"Hei—" kembali Naruto membawa Hinata pada pelukannya. Membenamkan wajah becek Hinata kedalam dada lebarnya, "Boruto anak kita. Aku mau bertanggung jawab Hinata. Izinkan aku menebus semuanya."

"K-kenapa kau membuangku waktu itu? Kau tak mengakuiku!" jerit Hinata dan mencengkram kemeja Naruto kuat. Ia emosi. Bolehkan sekali-kali menumpahkan semua rasa yang meluap dihatinya?

"Maaf, aku salah. Aku eogis, maaf."

Dulu, saat Hinata tak sengaja mendengar obrolan antara Naruto, Gaara dan Sasuke. Mereka membicarakan bagaimana Naruto berhasil membuat wanita pemalu dan susah didekati seperti Hinata ke atas ranjang. Bahkan saat itu Naruto dengan entengnya bilang akan memutuskannya dalam waktu cepat. Apa-apaan begitu? Hanya demi pengakuan laki-laki sejati dan janji Gaara serta Sasuke membawa wanita cantik untuk Naruto, laki-laki itu tega membawa harga diri Hinata setara dengan kotoran dan sampah.

Menyakitkan.

"Kau brengsek! Kau jahat! Kau—hiks!"

Hinata tak mampu melanjutkan caciannya. Ia memilih menangis. Membawa wajahnya lebih dalam pada dekapan Naruto. Pada dasarnya Hinata memang tak bisa benci pada laki-laki _tan_ itu. Ia mencintainya. Mencintai Naruto melebihi dirinya sendiri.

Ia menulikan pendengarannya dari orang-orang yang mencaci atas kehamilannya tanpa suami. Tak ada niatan sedikitpun untuk menggugurkan buah hatinya. Bahkan Hinata rela mendapat tamparan panas dari kakak laki-laki serta ayahnya. Untung Hinata hanya menjalani perang dingin sesaat dengan anggota keluarganya. Selebihnya, mereka mulai bisa menerima semua.

.

Neji tahu tak seharusnya ia mengizinkan laki-laki yang sudah merusak kehidupan adik tersayangnya kembali. Tapi dalam hati kecilnya, ia tak tega melihat mata Hinata terus-menerus memancarkan kesedihan. Ia tahu Hinata merindukan laki-laki bodoh itu. Dan dengan tak rela, Neji memberitahu alamat rumah baru mereka.

Selama ini memang Neji tahu Naruto masih terus mencoba mencari Hinata disela kesibukan menjadi direktur perusahaan besarnya. Perusahaan tempat dulu Hinata bekerja.

Lagipula, kehadiran ponakan yang Neji sesalkan sangat mirip dengan Naruto menyentuh hatinya. Ia tak rela jika sosok bocah laki-laki itu tumbuh tanpa seorang ayah. Karena Neji tahu bagaimana tumbuh tanpa orang tua yang lengkap. Sang ibu sudah lama meninggal. Dan sekarang hanya tersisa ayah mereka yang sudah tua.

"Kak Neji," panggilan lembut dari arah belakangnya membuat Neji berbalik. Di sana, Hinata dengan wajah sembab dan pipi merahnya berdiri di ambang pintu. Melihat sang adik yang berantakan, Neji berubah marah.

"Kau menangis?! Naruto mela—"

"Tidak, kak. Kami s-sudah baikkan." Ya, Neji bisa melihat kelegaan di mata yang bengkak itu. Setidaknya Neji bisa berbuat sesuatu agar senyum tulus Hinata yang sekarang terlihat di bibir tipisnya kembali. Perlahan, tubuh mungil itu mendekat. "Terimakasih,"

Neji sedikit terdorong kebelakang saat Hinata memeluknya.

"Ada apa?" tangan kanan Neji membalas pelukan Hinata sedangkan tangan kirinya mengusap helaian lembut rambut Hinata.

"Aku tahu kak Neji memang baik. Kakak mengizinkan aku menemui Naruto,"

"Hm, sedikit tak rela."

Hinata terkekeh, "Tetap saja terimakasih."

Neji tahu setelah ini Hinata bukan lagi tanggung jawabnya. Adik kecilnya akan segera memulai lembaran baru bersama keluarga kecilnya. Maka dari itu, Neji memeluk erat Hinata. Untuk terakhir kali sebelum Hinata benar-benar menjadi bagian keluarga Namikaze.

"Kau serius dengannya?"

"Hm, aku serius kak."

"Bilang padaku jika si bodoh itu kembali menyakitimu. Jangan menutupi apapun dariku, mengerti?"

Hinata mengangguk. Walaupun Neji terkenal dengan sikap _tsundere_ -nya, tapi Hinata paling tahu sifat asli kakaknya itu. Tegas namun pengertian.

"Terimakasih, kak."

.

.

.

Naruto tersenyum lebar. Ia tahu ekspresi apa yang akan ditampilkan ibunya jika pulang-pulang Naruto membawa makhluk lucu bernama… cucu.

Sekarang ia beserta Hinata dan Boruto mengunjungi kediaman utama Namikaze. Sebelumnya, Naruto sudah menceritakan perihal kelakuannya pada sang ibu. Naruto memang tak bisa menahan apapun pada wanita yang melahirkannya itu. Apalagi perihal masalah yang nyaris membuatnya depresi begini.

"Astaga! Astaga!" Kushina histeris sendiri. Ia mencengkram kuat kedua tangannya menahan gemas pada Boruto yang ada di dekapan Naruto sekarang, "Dia lebih tampan dari yang di foto, Naruto!"

Hinata yang hanya berdiri canggung di samping Naruto dan menduduk dalam. Pertama kali bertemu dengan nyonya Namikaze dan Hinata belum mempersiapkan apapun.

"Ini Boruto dan Hinata, bu."

Kushina yang sadar ada wanita manis di samping Naruto menolehkan wajahnya. Ia kembali didera rasa histeris berlebihan melihat betapa manisnya Hinata. Calon menantunya itu terlihat cantik. Bahkan Kushina ragu jika Hinata benar-benar berusia lebih dari seperempat abad.

"Manis sekali! Kau Hinata, kan? Aku ibunya Naruto!"

"I-ya, s-senang berjumpa dengan bibi." Dengan kikuk Hinata mencoba memberi salam.

"Bibi?" Kushina meringsek ketengah antara Hinata dan Naruto, "Kau harus panggil aku ibu mulai sekarang, oke? Nah, ayo duduk! Aku mau gendong Boruto!"

.

.

.

"Melamunkan apa?"

Kedua lengan panjang itu menelusup di sela tangan Hinata, melingkar mesra dan mendekapnya erat. Deru nafas yang terasa panas terasa di sela lehernya. Membuat Hinata menegang karena perlakuan tiba-tiba dari Naruto.

"L-lepas, Naruto. Kita ada di rumahmu," tubuh mungil Hinata sedikit bergerak gelisah.

"Kita ada di kamarku, kok. Ibu sedang bersama Boruto di bawah," ujar Naruto disela-sela kegiatannya. Bibir sensual miliknya mengecup sepanjang garis bahu Hinata yang tertutup oleh baju. Ia rindu aroma lavender milik wanitanya.

"Te-tetap saja," perkataan Hinata terhenti saat Naruto membalikan tubuhnya. Membawa Hinata pada dekapan lebih posesif dari arah depan.

Perlahan Naruto menurunkan wajahnya dan mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir ranum Hinata. Kalau tidak dengan perbuatan, Hinata memang susah ditaklukan. Saat bibir keduanya menyatu, Naruto bisa merasakan tubuh Hinata nyaris jatuh kalau saja tak ditahan kedua lengannya. Wanita lavender itu memang paling tak tahan jika sudah menyangkut masalah seintim ini.

Kecupan-kecupan lembut yang terkesan hati-hati Naruto berikan pada Hinata. Menyampaikan betapa ia memuja dan merindukan wanita itu. Tangan Hinata secara reflek melingkar di leher Naruto, membuat Naruto harus sedikit menundukan tubuhnya karena perbedaan tinggi badan yang tak sedikit.

"Aku mencintaimu…" bisik Naruto disela ciumannya, "Aku merindukanmu…"

Satu tetes air mata terjun dari mata indah Hinata. Ia terharu mendengar betapa tulus Naruto menyatakannya. Anggukan singkat menjadi jawaban Hinata kalau ia juga merasakan hal yang sama. Betapa dia menginginkan pria itu dalam hidupnya. Wangi maskulinya. Sentuhan lembut dan posesifnya.

Semuanya.

Ciuman itu terhenti bersamaan lingkaran tangan Hinata di lehernya. Wanita yang sebentar lagi mengganti marganya itu memilih membenamkan wajahnya di dada pria yang akan menjadi miliknya seutuhnya.

"Aku… tolong jangan tinggalkan aku dan Boruto lagi," lirih Hinata dan mempererat pegangan tangannya pada ujung kemeja Naruto.

"Hm, aku akan menjaga kalian." Ujar Naruto penuh dengan percaya diri. Ia mana mau kehilangan lagi wanita yang sudah mampu membuat pria _playboy_ macam dirinya bertekuk lutut. Ditambah buah hati mereka yang melengkapi diri Naruto sebagai seorang pria.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hinata."

"Aku mencintaiumu, Nar— hmphh!"

Naruto tak perlu pengakuan cinta dari Hinata. Ia tahu wanita itu juga sama besar mencintai dirinya. Jadi, biarkan untuk saat ini ia berpuas diri melepas rindunya.

.

.

.

The End~

Sekali-kali mau ikut event dong~ hehe

Ini folder sudah lama sekali ku buat. Dan kebetulan NHFD yang ketujuh ini syaratnya gak terlalu ketat. Jadi aku ikutan deh~ walaupun gak seberapa, semoga bisa ikut ramein eventnya ya!

Salam manis, LLYchu~


End file.
